I Regret Sleeping on That Couch
by Jethro Holmes
Summary: A concertgoer offers a struggling musician a more comfortable place to sleep for the night.


I read in an interesting book, _The Novel Writer's Toolkit_ by Bob Mayer, that if you plan on being a good writer you must write a lot (as well as read a lot, but that's not the point I'm making now). I wrote this story in a day. The idea for this comes from the prompts section of the Writer's Digest site. Please read and tell me what you think or critique it.

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of RWBY, owned by Rooster Teeth, created by Monty Oum. I do not claim ownership of any of the characters appearing or mentioned in this story.**_

* * *

I never expected a human to be so generous, and yet here I am sitting on a plush, brightly colored couch in the living room of her apartment.

My blonde hostess bent over the sofa arm to my right, her elbows resting on said arm. A big grin had formed on her face. "So what can I get ya? Food or something to drink."

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied with a nod.

She pushed herself onto her hands. "Oh, c'mon. I'm telling you right now that I'm a pretty mean cook."

"I'll take your word for it, but I'm really just sleepy."

She leapt over the arm, plopping down next to me, causing us both to bounce slightly a few times. "But the evening still so young." She nudged my arm with the back of her hand, and I swayed as a result.

"It's twelve o'clock." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Plus I have a gig to do in the morning."

"You sound like my baby sister," she chuckled, patting my leg a few times. I stared at the spot she touched then turned my eyes towards her.

"Alright," she grunted, arcing off the couch. I've never seen anyone do that before, but then again it's not every day that I stay in a place that's not my van, much less with someone else occupying said space.

"Well, the bathroom's to your left, first door on the right." She took a few steps forward then whirled around to face me. "Closets right across from that, and my rooms to the right of that." She finished that last remark with a big grin, showing me her teeth that vaguely reminded me of a Reptilian-Faunus. She then added, "Should you need anything don't hesitate to knock!" Her hands were clasped behind her back, but I had a sneaking suspicion at what she was trying to do. How reading can warp one's mind.

Later that night, after a normal nightly ritual for a change, I settled down on the couch, wrapped in a soft sheet, and laid my head onto a pillow shaped like a heart wrapped in flames. My hostess lent it to me.

I had shut off the lights right after she disappeared into her room, as I can see just fine in near darkness. Plus, I'd rather her not see me naked after she offered to have my clothes washed.

Anyway, I was lying down, about ready to fall into a nice slumber when my more sensitive set of ears picked up on a slight shuffling coming down the hall.

I bristled. I knew it was her. She's up to something. I know it.

But what could she be planning. Does it have something to do with those not-so-subtle signals?

No, it was a ruse. A trick. All of it.

I'll strike first. I have the advantage.

I stretched, letting out a squeal and turned over onto my stomach. The shuffling had stopped for a moment. It started again.

Closer. Closer. I clutched the pillow in my hand. Closer.

I rose up and slammed the pillow into her head. She stumbled. I pounced on her. We fell with a thud. I pinned her to the ground.

"Ack! Whoa! Take it easy there, tigress! What's gotten into you?"

"Why are you walking around, huh?" I growled deeply tightened my grip on her wrists. "What are you up to, human?"

My hostess didn't appear to be put off by my intimidation. "I was just getting a late snack is all." Even in the dark her smiling teeth seemed to glow.

I relaxed my grip just a little, still wary off her. "You're seriously hungry at this time off night?"

"What can I say? I'm a big eater."

Her teeth disappeared, though I could still make out a smile. Her eyes were searching for mine in the dark.

A sigh escaped my mouth, and then proceed to help her off the floor before flicking on the light.

"Thanks," my hostess chuckled blinking rapidly in the light. Her arms became folded across the chest yet she still smiled. "So what's up? Why are you so jumpy and paranoid?"

I couldn't turn to face her, embarrassed for my paranoia. Still I couldn't help but ask, "Why'd you invite me to spend the night at your house?"

She beamed at me. "Cuz I could use the company," she laughed heartily. This woman is something else.

I turned to face her at that point. "No, I'm being serious. I'm a Faunus who's barely making a living as a singer, songwriter. Why take me in?" I gritted my teeth, regretting those last words. Makes me sound like a stray.

The boisterous blonde's smile shrank to a smaller, yet warm smile. She approached me and placed her hands on my shoulders, but I shied away from her. She held her hands up for a moment then lowered them, all without looking dejected.

"Look, I don't care that you're a Faunus. You're still much like anybody else to me." Her smile morphed into a sly smirk. "Maybe even better."

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest, yet couldn't refrain from grinning myself. "Okay, you are perhaps the cheesiest person I've ever met."

At that she laughed heartily again. "You should see when my sister tries to impress her girlfriend." She locked eyes with me. "At least I can get you to smile."

I closed my eyes and shook my head, sighing inwardly, and then I felt a finger on my chin, lifting my head. I jerked my head away from her finger, hugging myself, but I soon locked eyes with her.

"You're something else, Yang," I state simply.

She shrugged her shoulders with that warm smile of hers. "I'm just me."

For a while, we stood in awkward silence, or at least what seemed like that for me. I was grounding my right toes into the carpet, my face feeling warm. I laughed to myself.

"Something funny?" Yang asked.

"I just regret sleeping on the couch."

"Well, you can always sleep in my room."

I glanced up at her for a moment then released another sigh from my mouth. So fast, and yet I don't mind. I smiled at her. "I'd like that."

She offered me her hand, which I took, and then she led me to her room.

She paused at her door and turned to me. "You know, I knew we'd be rolling in the sheets eventually," she said then with another big, tooth-baring grin, she quickly added, "I a non-sexual way of course."

I huffed and shook my head. This has certainly been an interesting night.


End file.
